''The Voyage Book'' Part 11 - Samson and Horton moonlight talk
Samson: And furthermore, Moana seems to have girl's ability to get into trouble, and your influence hasn't been exactly-- *Horton: Shhh! Keep it down, you're going to wake up little buddy. Well, she's had a big day, it was a real sockaroo. You know it ain't easy learning to be like me. *Samson: Pah! A disgraceful performance. Associating with those undesirable, scatterbrained octopus’s. Huh. I hope she learned something from that experience. *Moana: (sighs, singing in her sleep) Scooby-dooby, dooby-doo. *Horton: Ha, ha. That's my girl. *Samson: Oh, nonsense. (baymax puts leaves under Moana's head.) Horton? Get over here. I'd like to have a word with you. *Horton: A word? You going to talk some more? (yawn) All right, what's up, Samson? *Samson: Horton, a Girl-cub must go back to the Girl Village. The jungle is not the place for her. (Horton eats some grapes from a tree) *Horton: I grew up in the jungle. Take a look at me. *Samson: Yes, just look at yourself. Look at that eye. (Horton looks himself in the river and sees that he has a black eye.) *Horton: Yeah. It's beautiful, ain't it? *Samson: Frankly, you're a disreputable sight. *Horton: Well, you don't look exactly like a basket of fruit yourself. (Samson looks himself in the river and sees that he, too, has a black eye.) *Samson: D'oh! (clears his throat) Horton, you can't adopt Moana as your daughter. *Horton: Why not? *Samson: Uh.... How can I put it? (Horton eats a trunkful of grapes) Horton, birds of a feather should flock together. You wouldn't marry a lion, would you? *Horton: I don't know. (chuckling) Come to think of it, no lion ever asked me! *Samson: flustered Horton, y-y-you've got to be serious about this-- *Horton: seriously Oh, stop worrying, Samson. Stop worrying, I'll take care of her. *Samson: Yes, like you did when the octopus’s kidnapped her, huh? *Horton: Can a guy make one mistake? *Samson: Not in the jungle. And another thing: Sooner or later, Moana will meet Phango. *Horton: (suddenly very shocked) The leopard? What's he got against the kid? *Samson: He hates girl with a vengeance, you know that. Because he fears girl's gun and girl's fire. *Horton: But little Moana don't have those things. *Samson: Phango won't wait until he does. He'll get Moana while she remains young and helpless. (raises a paw at Horton) Just one swipe! *Horton: No! Well, well, what are we going to do? *Samson: that Horton is now just as worried about Moana as she is We'll do what's best for the girl. *Horton: You better believe it, you name it now I'll do it. *Samson: Good. Then make Moana go to the girl village. *Horton: furiously Are you outta your mind?! I promised her she could stay here in the jungle with me! *Samson: That's just the point! As long as she remains with you, she's in danger. So it's up to you. *Horton: Why me?! *Samson: Be-because she won't listen to me! *Horton: humbled I love that kid. sniffles I loved her like she was my own cub. *Samson: Then think of what's best for Moana, and not yourself. *Horton: Well, can't I-- Well, can I wait until morning? *Samson: It's morning now. Go on, Horton. (An emotional Horton sighs and walks towards Moana before looking back at Bolt with a choked-up facial expression. Samson understands that it's really hard for him, but he urges him with a nod.) *Horton: (sighs; he isn't sure how to tell Moana the difficult truth) Oh, boy. Moana? Moana. Um, it's time to get up. *Moana: (wakes up with a yawn) Oh, hi, Horton. *Horton: Hi. Hey, rub that old sleep outta your eyes. You and me... We got a long walk ahead of us. *Moana: (not really noticing that Horton is now looking melancholy) Swell! Gee we'll have lots of fun together! *Horron: (sadly) Sure, yeah. Yeah. All right, let's hit the trail, kid. See you around, Samson. *Moana: Well, good-bye Samson. Me and Horton, we've got things to do. *Samson: Goodbye, girl cub. Good luck. Category:Transcripts